Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile personal emergency response device or unit that makes connection with a 911 emergency service operator directly without being connected via a human operator at a central dispatch station. The device retrieves location information of the device and transmits the location information as a message to the 911 emergency service operator without permitting the call to terminate before the message has been sent.
Discussion of Related Art
As mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 9,235,972:                Today's technology provides us with public services such as the 911 telephone number for rapidly summoning emergency help if we are able to access a telephone, dial the number, and communicate our location. However, these services fall short in the case of a young child, a mentally incompetent or medically incapacitated person, someone lost in the woods, or the victim of an abduction or kidnapping. These situations necessitate a security system that travels with the individual, is not limited in range, is able to define and signal an emergency situation without human intervention, and identifies the individual's location. Such a system would provide protection to the individual and peace of mind to those responsible for his or her care and well being.        
The following is an excerpt from https://www.theseniorlist.com/2013/05/a-list-of-mobile-cellular-based-medical-alert-system-providers/. It reads:                The new mobile personal emergency response systems (mPERS) are not tethered to a land-line like traditional in-home devices. They operate on the same cellular signal that mobile phones do, offering mobility anywhere there is a cell signal . . . . For example, Verizon Wireless will allow you to purchase the SureResponse device for $19 IF you are willing to enter into a 2 year agreement. Similarly, a number of providers will offer a 1 or 2 year agreement (with payment up-front naturally) and reduce your overall monthly costs during the term of the agreement. We don't like long-term agreements (for a lot of reasons) but it may be suitable for your individual situation. Just like anything, you have to make the best choice for you or your loved one. We're just trying to make the process a little easier.        
It was such long-term agreements that motivated the present inventor to devise a personal emergency response system that avoided a central dispatch center altogether and thereby eliminate the need for on-going monitoring support and its associated cost. Such conventional arrangements rely on a central dispatch center as the on-going monitoring support to confirm that an emergency exists from the personal emergency response system user before the central dispatch center calls a 911 emergency service operator to establish a call between the user and the 911 emergency service operator.
It is desired to eliminate a central dispatch station from intervening between a person seeking emergency assistance and a 911 emergency service.